starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Seed United
The Star Seed United (other names: SSU, Star Seed Union) is an organization created by The Trinity of Andromeda. History 'Three Dragons Period' During this time the the Star Seed United was not an officialy formed orginization, at this point in time Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes were the only members simply trying to figure out the odd things occuring around them. Eventually when the two met and person the first "Red Sky" occured on Earth and the two began to try and find the holder to the "Third Dragon" refering to pendants the two had at the time. These dragons would later be recognized as the Chaos Zayal Weapon, Black Zayal Weapon and an unknown dragon. 'Battle of Formation & The Star Seed United' The search for the 3rd Dragon holder eventually lead Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes to find Etzio Driez on August 23, 2013 after Etzio learned he was a Star Seed and the three were ambushed by Dark Souls. Their goal was to awaken anyone who is unaware they are a Star Seed and to protect them from the evil conquerer, Mesktoth Shadowes. Eventually, the SSU would defeat Mesktoth as well as revive everyone turned into a Dark Soul and return them to Andromeda. The SSU has taken the self-appointed Job from defending the people of Earth and Andromeda and renamed themselves the Star Seed Union United, allowing even non-Star Seeds to join them. Spring 2014 & Night of Red Sky Most of the SSU joined forces at this point and on the Night of Red Sky. Etzio, Condread, Vyukara, and Vandra remained for the duration of the entire battle. With the power of Guardian ∞: Divine Creationist, EX, the SSU defeated Mesktoth Shadowes and with Etzio Driez's power of purification, revived every resident of Andromeda who had fallen to the Dark Soul Apocalypse. See full story: http://starseedunited.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Wars#Night_of_Red_Sky 'Witch Revolution' The SSU after defeating Mesktoth became involved in a Witch Revolution allying themselves with the Rogue Witches for two major reasons; the first was one of their members was a daughter to a rogue witch and the second was due to the Arcana's discriminatory actions against Star Seeds. However after some time it was discovered the final goal of the Rogue Witches consisted of anarchy for witches and they has used extreme guerrilla tactics nearly killing a Star Seed in the process at which point the SSU stepped out of the entire conflict and remained a neutral party as it also never fully got involved. After the Witch Revolution the SSU began to work on another threat at the time being the Neo Arcana as a member threatened 3% of the world's population however the problem seems to have been since defused and the Neo Arcana and SSU have been on Neutral terms from then on. (Note the Witch Revolution occurred after the visions of Cronian.) 'Arcadian Warfare' Two days after the defeat of Mesktoth, Condread and Vyukara began receiving visions of Mesktoth's father, Cronian, escaping hell and wreaking havoc on Earth and Andromeda. Vyukara began to hear Cronian's voice, threatening his friends. For months, the SSU could do nothing but wait for Cronian to make a move. During this time, Etzio had discovered a Star Seed among his friends; Zera Zerona. Although Zera came out positive (Kirin) in the Star Seed test, she refused to believe what Etzio would say. She began to see Aura and have memory dreams, and eventually returned to Kirin World, but even then she only took it as a dream. Cronian eventually never made a move due to the Arcadia being destoryed by the Witch Revolution and as such simply took up residance back on Meskiath. At the same time, a Cronian of an alternate universe came to the same Earth to lead his own conquest. In August 2014 the 1 year anniversary of the Star Seed United formation was celebrated by its founders and was given a new name to bring new hope for the future the full name of the Star Seed United now being the Star Seed Union United. 'Restored Union' For a long period of time throughout the Arcadian Warfare, Star Seed Union United member Vyukara Shadowes was on a leave of absence (6 Months) and after resolving matters returned to the Star Seed Union United in April of 2015. 'War of Infinite Silence' The Star Seed Union United and all those living in Andromeda are now a target of the Silent Soldiers, a terrorist organization from another universe. Members *Vyukara Shadowes *Condread Selstar *Valku Unknown (Currently in Andromeda) *Etzio Driez *Multiple other members present up till the Night of Red Sky or joining after though are not directly involved with all matters *Denizens of the worlds in Andromeda and their Guardians Trivia: *The Star Seed United has gone through a multitude of mottos shouted by the founders upon great events and saluting in order they are "Long Live the SSU!", "Long Live the Union United!" and with the boost in confidence due to the end of Vyukara's absence, the newest saying created by Condread Selstar is "Forever Live the Union United!" Gallery SSU Emblem.png|Rank-Up Purity Force/The SSU logo (made by Etzio Driez) Necklaces.jpg|Symbols of Barian, Astral, and Kirin World